


【俊率八】庸人

by DiduSuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiduSuuu/pseuds/DiduSuuu
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	【俊率八】庸人

俊八 率八 圆顺  
文/Disurenshi

*  
“我自己会处理好的。”文俊辉发出这条微信后把手机甩进了两个沙发靠垫的空隙中，往后一倒。仿佛要把所有不愉快都吐出来般长长地叹了口气。

他还有点想哭。

长时间持续不停的手机振动蒸发了他眼眶中的湿润，转而促成了一股怒火，“妈！我说了我自己……”

“我不是你妈。”徐明浩没什么感情的声音从电话里传来，“你还在家呢？”

“嗯。”他声音柔下来，蜷在沙发上，咬起拇指侧面起的皮，“后天的飞机。”

“航班号多少。”

“你别来，凌晨才到。”他怕劝不住，轻飘飘补了句，“而且他又该气了。”

对面沉默了会，“回来给我发个消息。”

“知道啦。”

他自认为徐明浩有两条碰不得的软肋，家人和崔瀚率。仔细算来，崔瀚率以后也可一并归为家人。那时候说不定他能趁机抢个位置，以相识近二十年做条件，似乎行得通。

飞机因深圳的大雨耽搁了俩小时，他被各种延误通知折磨得失魂落魄总算着了首尔的地。这边已接近天亮，他等行李时拍了张照片发给徐明浩。反复键入的长段吐槽文字，最后删空独留了个“早”字发出。这事要被权顺荣知道他又该挨骂了。

*  
“你说的是人话吗？是人能说出来的话吗？”权顺荣细长上挑的眼睛现在看来极为凌厉，手环抱在胸前，一副恨铁不成钢的架势。“你说你俩多久没见了？”

“五年……”他小声回答。

“五年，五年孩子都能生五个了！他不但没孩子，还有个男！朋友。多好的机会，你却说你还有事先走了？”

“我这不看他男朋友也在怪尴尬的。”文俊辉抿抿嘴，摆弄起咖啡杯，“我们平时也有联系，本来也说要见面。谁知道还能碰上……怪也怪首尔太小了。”

那时他工作刚调到首尔分公司不足两个月，连首尔有几条地铁线都没摸清楚。每天家和公司两点一线，最熟的除了家楼下的711就是公司旁边的巴黎贝甜。作为社恐重度患者，他和权顺荣亲近起来纯属意外。偏偏上洗手间时听到隔壁有人和恋人打电话撒娇，听得他浑身鸡皮疙瘩不说。洗手时正好对方推门出来，在镜子里打了个照面，竟然是坐斜对角的平时总板着脸的副部长权顺荣。他默默收回视线，试图迅速逃离现场。

被拦住了。

“我什么都没听到！”

“你都听到了啊。”

他见瞒不住，扯了个无比乖巧的笑容，“不会讲的，我嘴巴特别严。”

“中午跟我一起吃饭。”权顺荣回给他个同样明亮的笑，“准备好你的故事。”

他讲了徐明浩。

他也是同一天晚上在711门口遇到了徐明浩和崔瀚率。

徐明浩依旧瘦长一个，头发比他前阵子发的朋友圈照片里修短了很多，显得整个人更加清秀。他本兴奋地想冲上前去打招呼，却被后一步从便利店出来的男生的举动止住了想法。那位男生先是牵住了徐明浩的手，又耍宝似的从身后拿出了冰淇淋。徐明浩不吃冰的，他想。

对方显然也意外发现了他，放开了和身旁男生牵着的手，“俊辉！文俊辉！”

他快步走过去，“明浩好久不见。”

此时此刻，语言仿佛自带了暧昧的保护层。他看清身旁男生的面部表情由疑惑逐渐转向茫然。

“你怎么在这？前几天还说要约出来见一面，没想到先碰着了。”

“我住这附近。你呢？”

“我和瀚率，啊这是瀚率，崔瀚率。”徐明浩扯了扯一旁站着走神的崔瀚率，“瀚率这是我特好一朋友，文俊辉。比你大，得叫哥。”

崔瀚率近看样貌更为出众，讲话坦诚且直接，“你好，我是明浩哥的男朋友。”

反倒徐明浩遮遮掩掩，刻意岔开话题，“俊辉你吃晚饭了吗，附近有家辣猪蹄很好吃。你不是喜欢吃辣么。”

“下次吧，”他抱歉地笑笑，“我今天还有点事情。”

当晚他理所当然失眠了，凌晨三点给白天刚交换联系方式的权顺荣发了五十条消息。早上八点一刻在巴黎贝甜换来权顺荣一顿骂。

*  
他问过自己为何执着徐明浩不放。甚至五年来微弱的网络一线牵式联络都没让那份心意减弱半分。

喜欢是玄学，爱情是命运，躲也躲不掉。就像当初徐明浩转学来的前一天，他没躲掉后桌打起来时意外朝他飞来的拳头。还被绊了一跤，额头磕到桌角。于是他和徐明浩见的第一面，是他额头上贴着创口贴，嘴角破了皮，看起来是个总挨欺负的小可怜。他还记得徐明浩成为他同桌后逞英雄似的跟他讲，“我打架厉害，以后有谁欺负你和我说。”

他小学初中时都比徐明浩矮半个头，高中时却猛窜个子压了徐明浩半个头。俩人都不是学习的料，成天算着今天放学去谁家打游戏。他去徐明浩家的次数更多，见识了徐明浩屋子里贴的大大小小街舞奖状，尝过徐明浩偷买来的辣条零食，和徐明浩一起接受了人生第一部成人片的洗礼。

无非玩得好的普通朋友。

“绝对不是。”

“他知道你喜欢他吗？”

“不知道吧。”

“那你不打算告白试试？反正你现在知道他也喜欢男人。说不定他也喜欢你，对吧。就像我和全圆佑，不也是靠我主动坦白。”

“我看你想讲讲。”

权顺荣嘿嘿笑了两声，撸起袖子，“很简单的。就啪、哒、啪三下。你懂的。全圆佑就是块木头，得劈开才能看见心里想啥”

“我不懂。”他倒想像权顺荣和全圆佑一样简简单单解决，“你什么时候跟他摊牌的。”

“高中毕业，他收了一堆女生的情书。我看着太憋屈，直接跟他讲了。”

“然后就在一起了？”

“没有，他说他要想想。”

“你看吧，换我……”

“不是，然后我直接亲了他就在一起了。”

“这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”

“可他现在有男朋友，你是没见过，又帅又年轻。而且，他男朋友可能也不太喜欢我。我也不好插足人感情，你说是吧。”

“哇！文俊辉，你可真是圣人啊圣人。” 权顺荣被他逻辑惊得无话可说，“他男朋友喜不喜欢你跟你和徐明浩告白有关系吗？再说了，你考虑别人幸福快乐，谁考虑你啊。”

“他能和我一直维持现在的关系就挺好的。”

自打上次偶遇，他和徐明浩聊天频率直线上升，像要把五年来落下的事情悉数补全般勤快。徐明浩高中毕业后直接来韩国学街舞，他妈妈对他放任自由的态度令文俊辉羡慕不已。至于他，当时则考到省外的普通本科修酒店管理，毕业后机缘巧合进了韩资外企当销售。他本以为他和徐明浩这辈子就会这么错开了，上天却再一次给他牵了线。

“周末来我舞室玩吧，我继续教你跳月球漫步。”

“你还记着，我现在会跳了。”

“那你更得给我看看。”

徐明浩的舞室规模不大，来上课的人倒不少。他因为搭错地铁，比原定时间迟了很多才到。不好意思冒然闯进去，便站在玻璃窗外看人群最前方做示范的徐明浩。他以前看过徐明浩跳舞，多数是学校各大文艺活动时的表演。他是众多观众中最用力鼓掌的那一位。徐明浩也单独在他面前跳过两次，淹没在他滔滔不绝的夸赞中，害臊地让他快别说了。他当然让徐明浩教他几招，可惜计划夭折于徐明浩高考后立即启程去了韩国。至于月球漫步，只剩炎炎夏日里他同徐明浩挤在小区楼下的长椅上捧着手机看完迈克尔杰克逊的经典MV后的跃跃欲试。后来他大学加了舞蹈社团，月球漫步是他学会的第一个舞步。

他看了眼时间，打算去附近买点喝的来。往外走时撞见了手里提着咖啡正推门进来的崔瀚率。对方朝他打了个招呼，“明浩哥跟我讲了你要来，是要走了吗？”

“我想去买点喝的来着。”

崔瀚率举起手里的袋子，笑着说，“我买了。走吧，快下课了。”

比起眼中沙，用明亮得刺眼来形容崔瀚率更合适。文俊辉很少见到像崔瀚率这类人。或许来源于他家庭本身异于东方的教育观念，在他眼中这种坦率比其他任何特点都更吸引人。

“明浩哥总和我提起你。没想到能见到本人。”

“是吗，他是不是总讲我坏话。”

“他很想你。”

他不懂崔瀚率讲这话的意味，“可能太久没见了吧。我们以前一起上学来着。”

对方不以为然，“可能吧。”

他在徐明浩的怂恿下跳了月球漫步。

“俊辉，什么时候学的跳这么好。”

“大学没事闲的，哈哈。”

“阿姨最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，还一样，其实都没变什么。你知道我们高中重新装修了吗，还建了个新操场。然后王老师去年退休了，就总抓我们逃课那个。”

“不知道！我们当时那个操场破的。时间过真快，五年一转眼就没了。”

“是啊，”他看徐明浩拿起美式，“你能喝咖啡了啊。”

“偶尔喝喝。胃还是不太行。我看你朋友圈总发吃的，大厨文俊辉。”

“来我家吃饭吧，我给你做饭。”

徐明浩拍了下他肩膀，“那必须的。”

*  
“好坏参半。”他回想起徐明浩如约来他家吃饭那天，午休时对权顺荣如此形容道。

的确挺好的。他特意去超市买来一堆食材，准备给徐明浩坐一桌地道的家乡菜。徐明浩来时带了红酒。他一很少喝酒的人自然家中没酒杯。只好毁气氛地用马克杯装了两杯，配上炖排骨烧茄子，意外和谐得像是真回了家。

“能再遇见你真好。”他借酒壮胆，讲了些真心话。

“我刚来韩国时候特别想你。”徐明浩看见他半信半疑的表情，笑了，“真的，你别不信。我韩语不好，身边能说话的朋友都没有。”

“现在呢？”

“当然好啊，听说你要来的时候我可开心了。而且你说我们在711都能碰上，缘分。”

文俊辉手撑着脸，看看徐明浩又低下头，“瀚率，你和他是怎么认识的？”

“他妹妹在我这学过一阵舞蹈。你会介意吗？”

“什么？”他心跳漏了一拍。

“我真的喜欢男人这件事。”

“不会，其实我……”他观察着对方的表情，转口说，“我身边有很多，嗯。我完全不介意，你不要担心。”

“俊辉我觉得你一点都没变。”

“你这是兜圈骂我傻呢。”

徐明浩笑起来，“我喜欢你傻呵呵的。”

“瞎说啥！”他一时分不清脸颊升起的热是酒精作用还是因为徐明浩随口说的一句喜欢，“你才傻呵呵的。”

“你以后有事随时找我，我对韩国比较熟。”

徐明浩变了挺多。他听着近乎同样意味的话，却觉得他们之间比初见时还生疏。文俊辉笑笑，“好啊。你说的。别嫌我烦。”

*  
“那坏在哪？”权顺荣已经懒得骂文俊辉各种错误操作，“快讲快讲，午休要结束了。”

崔瀚率和徐明浩因为他吵架了。具体理由徐明浩没讲，只是坐在他家沙发上说要住几天再走。

“你睡屋里吧，沙发太小了。”

“那你多不方便。”

“我很方便啊。”

文俊辉僵硬着侧身躺在左半张床，听着徐明浩偶尔传来的磨牙声难以入眠。他惦记着徐明浩没有说出口的具体原因，有些假设令他得意。要是因为他的凭空出现让崔瀚率吃了醋，那岂不是扳回一局。他不记得自己什么时候睡着的，醒来时发现身边已经空了，他动了动睡僵硬的身体，瘫成大字型继续眯了十分钟。

“我给你买了早饭。”

“嗯。”他睡眼惺忪，瞧去徐明浩朦朦胧胧，连对方说的话都如同梦境，“嗯？你还在啊，我以为你回去了。”

徐明浩在他家住了三天，他眼下的黑眼圈也住了三天。他记得徐明浩睡觉轻，于是每晚都保持同一姿势，能不翻身就不翻身。他也记得徐明浩饮食清淡，陪着戒了三天辣。徐明浩回去那天，他下班回家站在门口习惯性喊了声明浩我买了炸酱面。等了很久没人应答，他才反应过来人早上就已经回去了。

“你改名叫文夫子吧文夫子。好坏不分！”权顺荣恨不得敲开文俊辉脑袋看看他到底在想什么，“都一张床上了！不做点什么对得起你喜欢他吗！”

“我这不喜欢他才……”

“我真是什么福气遇上的不是木头就是圣人。”权顺荣叹了口气，“我问你，你对他有欲望吗？”

文俊辉眼神闪烁，支支吾吾，“嗯……这个嘛……”

“给个痛快话。”

“有过。”

“什么时候？”

“不记得了。”才不是，是大学。

同寝室男生间混熟了，少不了嘴不带把门儿的。喝两瓶啤酒，没分寸的问题噼里啪啦往外蹦。多数和性有关，少数无关也总归绕回性上。他天生对此类话题兴趣缺缺，一来二去在室友间夺得个和尚称号。

“你是不是连片儿都没看过。”

“看过。”

“没点想法？”

“就还好。”

“男的和男的那种看过没？”

“行了行了，成天这那的也不怕早衰。”他伸长胳膊去够床头的电源开关，啪地把灯关了。多亏其他人的视线能被床帘挡住，要不他此时下身明显支起的帐篷惹来的将不止是调侃。

文俊辉暗骂自己不争气。他拿起手机，重新亮起的屏幕上停留着徐明浩十五分钟前刚发的照片。照片中的人笑得狡黠，是徐明浩独特的一种得意神情。他想起第一次看片勃起被发现时，徐明浩也是这样笑。笑得他脸上烧，心里烧，手掩着的裆下更烧。

无异于火上浇油。文俊辉伸手探入内裤中，咬紧嘴唇，尽可能保持安静地自慰着。什么清高寡欲，他不过凡人一个。甚至更可恶地，是对自己兄弟起了贪念。以及悲哀地，将永远无法开诚布公。

*  
他度过了首尔的一年四季。和徐明浩之间因时间差出来的生疏消失得一干二净。在他看来的飞跃性进展，依旧被权顺荣称为原地踏步。

“我看你根本就不喜欢他。”权顺荣不给他辩解的机会，“要是全圆佑，我一分一毫都不会放他走。”

“我们情况不一样。”

“行，你就继续当你的圣人吧。”

雪下得最大那天文俊辉启程回了深圳过年，他母亲事无巨细的关切织成张挣脱不掉的网。他认真考虑过直接宣布出柜的可行性。亦或勇敢些一鼓作气同徐明浩告白了一桩心事。结果每日愁眉苦脸的样子伤了过年气氛，换来母亲加倍的唠叨。他想赶快逃回首尔，也想留在深圳再也不见徐明浩会不会更好。

徐明浩的脸越来越近，他变得无处可逃，只敢锁紧视线往下看。他的心跳得越来越快，仿佛要从嗓子里直直地蹦出来。濒临崩溃的那一刻是徐明浩的唇彻底贴上来时，他的理智被情感淹没，他快要跳出的心被徐明浩的唇堵住占满。文俊辉捧住对方的脸，小心翼翼地试探着加深。

与徐明浩唇齿交融的这一刻，他醒了。

梦和现实的差距如同深圳和首尔的冬季温差。他也埋怨自己胆小如鼠，连旁敲侧击的玩笑都不敢开。算了，还是想想给徐明浩带点什么特产回去好。

“我发现你从来没问过我为什么喜欢他。”

“喜欢哪有为什么。”

“当然有！”文俊辉想来想去，选择向权顺荣认输，“好吧，没有。”

他百年难得发一条朋友圈，’祝大家新的一年心想事成～(￣▽￣～)~’。配图是他前阵子穿着粉色围裙做手抓饼时，徐明浩抓拍的一张。

徐明浩第一时间点了赞，并评论到’新的一年，文大厨手艺更上一层楼’。

接踵而来的是徐明浩给他复制粘贴发来的一堆新年祝福。他回了个表情，’你有什么特别想吃的吗’，’我给你人肉代购’。

’有偿吗？’

’肉偿’

聊天停滞在这句话，他锤了自己一拳，连忙补充道，’开玩笑 能收你钱么’。

徐明浩依旧没回，他索性把手机一关，钻进被窝听起小区里接连不停的烟花声。

隔天一早，他看到了徐明浩凌晨发来的回复。

’我想吃辣条’。

*  
“你飞机怎么延误那么久。”徐明浩坐地上看文俊辉从行李箱翻出十来包辣条，“你带这么多没被海关拦下？”

“感动吗？我可是为你铤而走险。”

“特别感动，老感动了。你看我都哭了。”徐明浩假惺惺地抽了抽鼻子，拇指抹抹眼角。

“扯吧你就。”

“你以后是都在首尔了还是呆一阵就回去。”

“还没定，看公司安排吧。”

“嗯……”

“你希望是哪种。我留下好还是回去好。”

徐明浩怔怔地盯着地板的接缝处，很快又回过神来，“这你别问我啊。你哪边发展好，当然去发展好的那边。”

“你那时候为什么不告诉我你回来了。”

“我没有吗？”装傻一流，徐明浩的反应仿佛在说，我们之间不一直不冷不热的。

他大二快大三的时候吧，徐明浩从韩国回来过一次。可他是后来放假回家，听他妈妈损自己一点都不懂事，才知道徐明浩从首尔带了两盒红参来看过她。

“我们能见一面的。”

“你外地上学，我回去的时候也不是假期。”

“你要是说，我翘课也得见上你。”

“不就怕你这样。”

徐明浩声音好轻，他没听到，“怕什么？”

“没什么，我也该去舞室了。你再睡一觉吧，明天上班该头疼了。”

*  
“傻子啊傻子。”权顺荣摇摇头，“我最近怎么总听傻子的故事。”

“还有什么故事？”

“圆佑一朋友，说男朋友初恋来了，每天担心恋人跑掉。”

“杞人忧天。”

“文俊辉，要不我给你介绍相亲吧。”

“拒绝。”

“你认准徐明浩，非他不可？”

“我自己过得舒服着。”

人生不过定好情节的木偶戏。他们被绳牵着，一举一动都是为剧本的顺利进行做铺垫。

“你还记得我之前说的圆佑的朋友不，担心自己恋人跑掉那个。”

文俊辉点点头，今天中午的炸猪排味道还不错。

“他和他男朋友简直是爱情电影。”权顺荣想想都颧骨升起，双手交握，藏都藏不住的甜。

“哦。”

“不想听吗！不好奇吗！”

“一点都不。”

“他俩差了一岁。通过他妹妹认识的。”权顺荣自顾自讲起来，“哦对，他男朋友也是中国人。”

文俊辉敷衍应和着，专心吃起炸猪排。故事左耳进右耳出，但也记了个大概。什么陪着去各大比赛，家族旅游还特意带了他男朋友喜欢的红酒回来。告白也很直接，被拒绝了两次，第三次才成功。他听来听去，总结道，“有钱真好。”

“是啊，混血儿果真不一样。”

文俊辉被混血儿仨字吓得咬到舌头，不会这么巧吧，“嘶，混血？”

“对，圆佑大学社团的学弟。长得可帅了，据说遇到现在男友之前还是花花公子型，现在完全变了个人。”

他想起徐明浩轻描淡写的回答，’他妹妹跟我学过一阵舞蹈’。再结合权顺荣的描述，迅速填补完整了徐明浩和崔瀚率的爱情故事。“你之前说他男朋友那个初恋，是、是怎么回事来着……”

“具体我也不清楚。好像是认识挺久，暗恋没成还是怎么的。”

他迅速起身收拾好餐盘，“我下午请个假！”

喜悦包裹着他，连首尔阴沉的天都变得可爱起来。文俊辉在舞室旁边的地铁站出口给徐明浩打了个电话，“你有什么想对我说的吗？”

“说啥？”

“你喜欢过……”他后面的话被电话里传来不太清晰的崔瀚率的声音打断，“没什么，我看见家火锅店。”

“就这事儿？”

“嗯，”他转回身，走下楼梯，“我太想吃火锅了。”

*  
徐明浩莫名其妙放下电话，“瀚率你刚才说什么？”

“洗手间灯泡坏了。”崔瀚率只穿着条大短裤跑出来，“刚谁啊？”

“俊辉突然说想吃火锅，”他把睡衣丢给崔瀚率，“灯泡明天我买一个换上。”

“我也要吃火锅。”

“一起去呗。”

“只想和你去。”崔瀚率凑过来讨吻，他捧住徐明浩的脸，认真的一字一字又画了遍重点，“只有我、和、你。”

这举动逗乐了徐明浩，“好。你想什么时候就什么时候。”

天知道崔瀚率每天都在怕什么。文俊辉的故事被徐明浩讲了一遍又一遍，他也都不厌其烦地听着。可谁都没想到这个仅在故事中存在的人出现了，还一脚掺进了他和徐明浩的生活里。

崔韩率在便利店门口见到文俊辉本人时，完全没法同徐明浩口中的文俊辉对等起来。什么又瘦又小，看起来特别让人有保护欲，眼前的现实却是比他高大许多的模样。甚至形容中跟小姑娘似的脸部线条都生得硬朗。他自然没有徐明浩心中那副柔化滤镜，仅仅一面就令他心中的警铃大作。

随之而来的是围绕文俊辉的信任危机。徐明浩这人对谁都不冷不热的，却在文俊辉来了之后异常热络。他怕一个不留神，人被拐跑了。他还怕自己和徐明浩在一起不足两年的时间，在和文俊辉十多年的感情面前屁都不算。

文俊辉那人则更捉摸不透。徐明浩唯独一点说对了，文俊辉是个单纯的人。他和文俊辉单独接触的时间说多不多说少不少，但收获的除了对方拘谨的笑就是过多围绕食物的讨论。对方没讲过徐明浩半句旧事，也不炫耀任何亲昵。给他种那些听来的故事只是徐明浩个人幻想的错觉。

他们去吃火锅时还是叫上了文俊辉。尽管他极其不情愿，但出于三人总比两人安全的考虑，赴约了。

首尔的夏天干着烧，火锅店靠开得极低的空调与内外的热气相抗衡。

“我九月份要调回去了。”文俊辉边往辣锅里扔金针菇边说，“就、就说不定什么时候再来了。”

徐明浩停住筷子，难以置信地问，“这么快？”

“嗯，刚确定下来。”他没说回去是他自己的选择。抬头一瞧，正好捉到崔瀚率面上藏不住的喜悦，他只觉得好笑，“瀚率看来很喜欢火锅。”

“他什么都喜欢。”徐明浩却吃得不是滋味，“我以为你还能再留两年。”

“舍不得我啊。”

“往发展好的地方去是对的，阿姨肯定也开心你回去。”

“她是开心了。”

*  
“你直接告诉他你为他来的首尔，离开也是因为他。”

“不是，不能这么说。他过得好就行了。”

“嚯，真了不起，真是伟大。”权顺荣恨不得给他鼓掌再颁个奖，奖名就叫’最佳男二号’。

文俊辉低头笑了，笑权顺荣投入，笑自己故事越讲越娴熟。他不过擅长讲真假掺半的故事。其中被省略被替换的是他和徐明浩在高中毕业后的那个六月约好要永远掩盖的秘密。

他们破格的宣泄被文俊辉妈妈撞个正着。现在想来，也不过仅把手放在彼此的阴茎上帮忙自慰。因为长辈的登场，场面才变得尤为尴尬不堪。比如他掉到脚踝的内裤和徐明浩光裸着的单薄上身。再比如两张涨得通红的脸与身下抓皱的被单。足够令保守的长辈吓得大叫恶心。

他被关在家里，绝对不许同徐明浩再接触一次。他和徐明浩倒没觉得事情本身与被年级主任抓到校内吸烟有什么不同。只是急于尽快解决以免浪费大好暑假。大概过了一周，徐明浩给他发消息说解决了，约他去骑车。他追问方法，对方却只避重就轻说因为他认错诚恳。

“我下周去韩国。”

“你是因为那事才走这么急，还是我妈和你说什么了。”

“我学校申请上了。”

“还回来吗。”

“回来啊，得回来见你啊。要不你个小心眼儿不得骂我一辈子。”

“发个誓。”他停下车，“讲真的。”

徐明浩也停下了，回头看去。风把文俊辉刘海吹得向两边定了型，傻气衬得对方的真挚如同一团火朝他烧过来。徐明浩重新踩上踏板，加速向前，“就不！”

那天他们的确立了誓，与重逢相差甚远。

“你答应我以后永远不要提起那天的事。”

还有，徐明浩在他回家前给了他个过紧过长的拥抱。

*  
八月尾巴，文俊辉为季度指标忙昏了头，好不容易挪出来的半天假他被迫贡献给了崔瀚率。

崔瀚率问他方不方便单独见一面。他本意想回绝，又听对方说和徐明浩有关。

“我明天下午三点之后应该可以。”

跳过寒暄直奔主题，甚至他点的饮料还没上来。

“知道明浩哥怎么形容你吗？”

“估计没什么好话。”

“他说你是他想保护的人。”

崔瀚率走后他独自在咖啡店里坐了很久。咖啡厅里一首比一首甜蜜的选曲同经由第三方转述的故事令他心较着劲儿似的难受。他需要求证，他害怕求证。如果徐明浩的匆忙出国是因为他，如果徐明浩刻意隐瞒的拜访还是因为他，如果徐明浩真的也喜欢他。

什么认错态度诚恳。

碌碌无为平淡社畜生活中砸进一粒石。文俊辉睁眼到天亮。那不是石，是屎。

权顺荣被故事发展精彩到合不拢嘴，“你说徐明浩男朋友直接来找你说徐明浩喜欢你，对吧，我没听错吧。”

他点点头。

“要不我帮你说说，不调回去了？”

“必须回去。”

“这么好的机会！你上哪要去！”

“不要了。”

徐明浩的人生计划已经因为他打乱过一次，不能再由他肆意妄为。他永远无法狠心搏出母亲编织的网，他不过是事事都要犹豫纠结的胆小鬼。胆小鬼不配拥有爱情。胆小鬼只会将心里藏着的话借机讲出来，然后放下，逃跑。

*  
“你和我妈保证过绝对不会再见我是不是。”

“瀚率什么时候……”徐明浩叹了口气，“嗯。”

“他还说你后来再回去，又和我”

“就再保证一下，顺便看看，也没什么。”

“我妈讲了很过分的话吧。”文俊辉能想象出他妈咄咄逼人的模样，“对不起。”

“你道什么歉。”徐明浩给了他一拳，又故作潇洒地逞能讲，“我不是想让你觉得对不起我。我说过谁都不能欺负你，你妈也不行。”

“如果我妈当初没发现，你会和我告白吗。”

“会。”

“我也喜欢你。”

徐明浩摇摇头，“都过去了。”

他伸出手轻轻抱了下徐明浩，“以后回国时候告诉我。”

“我发誓。”

他想，生活真无贩卖的浪漫。胆小鬼们的结局唯有自我妥协，绝非破镜重圆。

完


End file.
